


The Last Time She Smiled (Like That)

by MalfoyxPotter



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, Short & Sweet, Tumblr Prompt, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 07:11:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16424759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalfoyxPotter/pseuds/MalfoyxPotter
Summary: Written for a Tumblr prompt: "The last time I saw her smile..."~~~Y'all I tried I'm so sorry.





	The Last Time She Smiled (Like That)

He could remember exactly what they were doing the last time he saw her smile like that. It was a hot summer say, they'd just finished some of Pop's signature shakes. 

“Come onnn FP, the night is still young!” Alice threw her arms up in the air and spun around. “There's so much we could do!” She said, sending a flirty wink to him. 

He smiled and grabbed her around the waist. “And what do you suggest.” He kissed her neck and smiled at the shiver that ran through her.

“I was thinking we could go for a dip… how does Sweetwater watering hole sound?”

He grinned. “Sounds perfect.” FP pulled her to his bike and they climbed on. She gripped his waist as he revved the engine. “Hold on tight.” 

They both grinned. 

The last time he saw her smile like that.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, I'm trying to get more into writing again! Send me some prompts on my Tumblr malfoyxpotter !


End file.
